Leanan-Sidhe
"What're you lookin' at boy? I can read your face like a book. You want it bad..." Description Leanan-sidhe present a vague "missing link" between Kithain and Vampires. While technically faeries, leanan-sidhe are, at the same time, vampiric. While unconcerned with the Jyhad and the Masquerade, leanan-sidhe are afflicted with the desire, and indeed necessity, to drink the blood of mortals. Seelie kithain who try to "quit," like smoking or drug abuse, usually waste away and are never seen or heard of again. For some this is an unfortunate way of life, but most have become adept in enchanting Dreamers to the point where they are more than willing to give all the blood the leanan-sidhe may want. This is the cause of death of poets careless enough to be taken in by irresistible seduction. While not naturally evil, leanan-sidhe accept this as part of their existence. it is worth noting that leanan-sidhe are always female. They have an affinity with the Actor realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Leanan-sidhe are not as elfin in appearance as their sidhe cousins, though they share their unearthly attractiveness, and this is the trap so many fall into. Their hair is usually long and flowing, and black in colour. A leanan-sidhe's body is lithe and shapely, and no-one can help but note her striking sex appeal, in manner as much as in physical appearance. A leanan-sidhe has pointed fangs, which are less obvious in mortal seeming. Leanan-sidhe favour quite revealing clothing; in all, it is far from difficult to find a dreamer or "victim" to satisfy a leanan-sidhe's sanguinary desires. Childlings are undoubtedly the prettiest little girl in the class; "an absolute dolly." Wilders are the kind of girl to make people's chins hit the floor, just by passing by. She can have anyone at all she wants; even the most stalwart of trolls will follow her with his eyes. Leanan-sidhe remain in this stage longer than most kith. A Grump never loses her stunning attractiveness for a good part of her life, and even when a grump, will never settle down with one partner; few live long enough to be a long-term partner anyway. Leanan-sidhe tend to be temptresses and seductresses, some not even on purpose. They are never well known enough to be in the general public's eye, and to aid this they favour towns and cities as places to live. It is possible that they have a power similar to the "Arcane" background possessed by Magi. Every once in a while, a would-be poet is inspired by a leanan-sidhe, and this is a ready source of glamour, if used wisely. For all their attractiveness, leanan-sidhe are far from bimbos; they are manipulative and cunning. After all, they need to fulfill the need for blood, and that is not something that can be allowed to be discovered. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Leanan-Sidhe have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Sex Appeal: Leanan-sidhe are incredibly attractive, and certainly know it, and use it to considerable advantage. As a result, a leanan-sidhe receive two extra dots in Appearance and can never botch social rolls, provided she is calm and collected, otherwise she can botch as normal. In addition, she gains two automatic successes on any social roll influencing a male, unless the subject can make a willpower roll, difficulty twice (up to a maximum of 9) the leanan-sidhe's temporary Glamour rating. Frailties Vampire: Leanan-sidhe have a secret dimension to their lifestyle which must remain hidden to all but the most trustworthy. While no mechanical penalties apply to this frailty, the implications are obvious, and it is paramount that this be kept secret, and it may be wise not to let the other players know your character is anything but an ordinary sidhe. Views on Other Kith Boggans: Dirty old men? Who cares! Eshu: Yeah they've been around, they've brought back rare blood, too. Nockers: Ugh, get it away! Pooka: Heh heh, yeah they know how to have a good time, but I sure know how to make 'em stop laughing. Redcaps: A bit rough, but they taste good on the inside. Satyrs: Phew! If I got a fiver for every time one of these guys fell at my feet... Sidhe: Oh yeah, they hate us alright, 'cept we got what it takes . . . Sluagh: Nope, I don't think so. Trolls: If muscular's your type...but most won't give it up. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/leanansidhe.html